I See Dead People And They Stalk Me Too
by otakucraze
Summary: NarutoxOC One day Ame finds her dead brother, and two other dead people in her room one day who try to help her control her Kekkei Genkai. Naruto makes it his mission to prove to Ame that she isn't worthless.
1. I Am Not Crazy! I Swear! Redone

Chapter One

* * *

No Ones POV

* * *

Oujou, Ame was a girl who was basically invisible. She did okay in her classes at the academy, and therefore went unnoticed by her peers. She stayed out of people's way when in public, and wore normal dark colored clothing and therefore, went unnoticed in society as well. Only one person ever noticed Ame, and that was Hokage Sarutobi. He had basically taken her in around four years ago and provided a place to stay and money so she could eat. He saved her.

Ame rarely talked to anyone.

She was not born in Konoha. She was born in Kirigakure. Because she was one of the rare people in her clan she was able to become part of the main family instead of being in the branch family like her brothers and sisters, because of this, the branch families hatred for the main family overflowed, and in a single night the main family was destroyed, save for Ame, by the branch family. Ame was saved due to the fact that her only brother that was in the main family, the eldest son, Kyou, put little seven-year-old Ame in the hay that was going to the Nara family the next morning. Ame had already watched the massacre of the main family dying and after being hidden, watched as her dear brother Kyou die, tortured really, as they asked where little Ame was.

Ame was discovered by the Nara's and was taken to the Hokage, whom felt sympathy for and helped her the best he could.

Ame graduated in the middle of her class around the time Hokage Sarutobi was murdered. Her sensei was a man by the name of Tsuyoi, Ashi. Her teammates were Aoru, and Iyashii. Aoru was at the bottom of the class, whereas Iyashii was at the top. Iyashii would constantly beat Ame up all so he could spit in her face and call her 'worthless'.

Ame heard the words "You are meaningless, worthless, you are nothing" so many times that she began to believe it.

Because that is all that she ever heard.

Meaningless.

Worthless.

Nothing.

Invisible.

Those words described Ame. Or so she thought.

* * *

Ame's POV

* * *

I woke up later than I usually do and changed into my normal black baggy shirt and navy blue slightly baggy trousers (Think Kakashi's pants), I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth before going to fix something light for breakfast. I was satisfied with an apple. I heard a noise in my room and went in to investigate, hoping that it wasn't Iyashii and Aoru again. The last time they tried to scare me I pushed them out the window they were climbing into. I walked into the room and was surprised to see three people. They all looked to be in their twenties. My eyes got wide and screamed.

"Dude, one of you shut. Her. Up!" One of the boys said.

"You are dead" I said after I calmed down a bit pointing at the three, mainly my dead brother, who was in front of me

"Well she's a smart one." The boy from before said sarcastically

"Well what would you do if this happened to you?" The girl said

"I would crash through the window and scream bloody murder as I run through the streets while waving my hands all over the place" He said

"Exactly, this just shows that she is more mature than you are." She stated with an evil glint in her eyes as she smirked at the guy.

"She is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled before taking a deep breath and asking the three dead people in my room "Now will you three please tell me what's going on here"

"Well, emoto-chan (little sister), you see, we are here to help you use and gain control of your Kekkei Genkai" My brother said

"Kekkei Genkai?" I asked confused

"Well, you are using a part of your Kekkei Genkai now, actually." My brother said

"What?"

"Face it kid, you can see dead people." The boy said. The girl decked him on top of the head for that comment.

"Shut up!" She said

"I can see dead people?" I said utterly confused and looking at my brother to basically beg him to tell me otherwise. Of course, it didn't help me that my brother was _dead_ but I pushed the dead factor aside. He handed me a mirror and I looked in and gasped, nearly dropping the thing. My eyes were _purple_ not their regular _blue_ I thought as I backed away and ended up falling on top of my bed. "This can't be happening" I mumbled through my hands which were covering my face. I sat up and looked cautiously at the three dead people in my room. "So, you are here to help me use, and gain control of my Kekkei Genkai that allows me to see dead people…." I paused for a second "How do you suppose that we go along with this?" I said

"Through training!" The girl said as she pumped her fist in the air for extra boost of unneeded enthusiasm.

"No" I said bluntly

"Excuse me?" The girl said, dropping her hand down slowly and staring at me weird.

"You expect me to go through with this "training"" I said using my hands to do the quotation points as I said the word training "When I don't even know your names" I pointed to the girl and boy that I did not know. My brother slapped himself in the face.

"Idiots, I am surrounded by i.d.i.o.t.s" My brother said as he raked his face with his hands "She is Netsui" the girl waved happily as my brother said her name "And he is Shinikaru" the boy sneered in my direction and crossed his arms in front of him

"Let's go TRAIN" Netsui said while taking my arm and pushing me out the door. Kyou grabbed my keys and locked the door after everyone, ghosts included, were out. We walked along the street with Netsui in the front swinging her arms while lifting her feet rhythmically. "So this is Konohagakure" Netsui said as she spun around gracefully, "Its pretty here" she said before turning around again.

"Yeah I guess so" I answered quietly and got some weird looks from people who passed. "Listen guys" I said through my teeth "Maybe we should go somewhere private to go talk before people think I am a lunatic" Kyou nodded and grabbed my hand before dragging me in the direction of the forest. 'Yeah, now _that_ doesn't look suspicious!' I thought angrily at my brother as I received more weird looks from the village people.

I sighed as I sat down next to a tree. I looked up at my three new "senseis" and waited for their instruction. The three of them were currently huddled together discussing something. Most likely, it has something to do with me. I sighed again and leaned my head back to look up the tree I was under.

'Before all this I barely spoke. The only person I ever spoke to really was Hokage Sarutobi. It seemed as if he was always worrying about me. I miss him'

"Okay" Shinikaru said. "It has been decided that I get to train you first. So, what are you waiting for, get up." I slowly got up, and fell down again to dodge the kick aimed at my head.

"Shit" I said before rolling to dodge another kick. I quickly got up and ducked another blow to the head.

"Attack me" he said and I quickly dodged yet another blow to my head. I looked at him as if he had three heads as I fell down to dodge a round-house kick, again to my head. "What are you waiting for?"

"You are nuts" I mumbled before attempting to hit him. He caught my fist in his hand

"Much too slow Ame" He said before he swung me around and let go of my hand, making me fly into a tree at a high speed.

"Crap" I said through gritted teeth as I slowly got up again. I blocked his kick with my hands and was sent back a couple of feet to the side. I gulped. He was strong. He dropped that leg and I had to duck, once again, to avoid being kicked. I stood up and had to block with my hands the kick he sent my way. 'This is getting me nowhere. I have to think of another way to attack him. Ah! I got it!' I thought. I dodged another kick by bending sideways. I got my balance by touching the ground with one hand and kicked upward, hitting Shinikaru under the chin and forcing him into the air. He landed feet away. I straightened myself up as he stood once again.

"Good, now the training gets harder." I gulped.

"Ow. I hate you Shinikaru." I said bluntly as I limped back home. He laughed evilly. I shot him an evil death glare that shut him up immediately.

"She has your glare Kyou" Shinikaru said, Kyou smiled

"I know" Kyou said proudly

The three ghosts followed me home before bidding me goodnight and we went our separate ways. I sighed and leaned against my door after I closed it and slid down. I put my face in my hands and took deep breaths. "How did I get myself into this mess?" I asked myself as I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change into my pajamas. I fell into bed before getting under the covers. "At least tomorrow I don't have to deal with them" I said happily to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

I sleepily opened my eyes to find myself staring into someone else's deep blue eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Man! If I weren't a ghost I would be deaf now" Shinikaru said as he got off of me

"YOU! What are _you_ doing here?" I yelled pointing my finger accusingly at the three ghosts in front of me.

"We are back to train you of course!" Netsui said happily.

"Train? Train… Oh shit, training!" I said as I ran to my bathroom and quickly changed into my regular ninja outfit. I hopped out of the bathroom attempting to tie bandages on my leg so I could hold my kunai and shuriken. I quickly got my ninja sandals on before combing my hair with my fingers as I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. My door slammed behind me as the three ghosts looked at each other and shrugged before attempting to follow me.

Once out of my apartment I ran towards the direction where training usually is. I ran around a corner and crashed into a blonde guy. I got up quickly.

"S-Sorry, late for training" I said before jumping the banister and running towards the forest.

"Yeah, sorry dattebayo" The blonde said as he looked in the direction I was running.

'I have never run so hard in my life' I thought as I skidded into the training area.

"You are late!" Aoru, Iyashii, and Ashi-sensei yelled at me and pointed an accusing finger at me. I scratched the back of my head and smiled apologetically.

"Well, Iyashii and Ame spar, and Iyashii, make sure Ame pays for being late" Ashi-sensei said as he and Aoru walked up to a tree on the other side of the clearing and Ashi-sensei leaned on the tree smirking while Aoru sat down on the floor.

I felt a hard kick come in contact with my stomach. I fell to my knees as Iyashii did a kick to my back. I fell to the ground as Iyashii continued to kick me. I didn't move, I never did, because the beatings became much worse if I tried to fight back, so I didn't. It was reasonable. Though with Shinikaru's training I had a better chance of beating the out of Iyashii, but I refused to. I closed my eyes and waited until Ashi-sensei to say that Iyashii could stop. I would get beaten longer for being late.

"That's enough Iyashii, good job"

"Worthless, meaningless, piece of shit" Iyashii said to me as he spit in my face. Aoru and Iyashii spared while I continued to just lie on the ground. Bruised and in pain until Iyashii, Aoru and Ashi-sensei left the training area, left me on the ground.

"What the hell? What was the meaning of that training session we did Ame? Seriously, you just _let_ yourself get beat up! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinikaru said as I brought myself up into a sitting position and wiped the spit off my cheek. I stared at the ground.

"Well, it's safe to say I hate your team." Shinikaru said as he helped me stand up. "It's also safe to say I am going to help you beat the out of the guy who did this to you. The training from here on is going to get _much_ worse." I sighed as Netsui said it was her turn to take charge of training.

Netsui was a master at Ninjutsu, and she taught me a bunch of jutsus then made me perform them. It was insanely difficult trying to remember every seal in the correct order for around twenty new jutsus that were spoken once in around five minutes. Netsui refused to say the jutsus twice. She said that however many I remembered I kept all the ones I didn't remember were lost forever.

I didn't remember any of them.

"Augh! I have never shown the jutsus twice! You didn't even remember one! This goes against everything, but I will tell you the jutsus again" I sat on the ground this time and wrote the first letter of every seal to a jutsu, making a new line for a new jutsu. Netsui luckily wasn't paying attention to this so it amazed her when I remembered all the jutsus.

'I am glad I can think of things like that on the spot' I thought as Netsui handed me a scroll for every jutsu I remembered and was sent home by the three ghosts. I dumped the jutsus in a corner and went to take a shower, noting every new bruise I had on my body before climbing out of the shower and changing into pajamas and climbing into bed.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

I opened my eyes expecting to see the three ghost senseis of mine. Imagine my surprise when I didn't.

"Maybe they decided I wasn't worth it" I mumbled as I got dressed. I went into my kitchen/living room to look on in shock as Shinikaru and Netsui were basically ripping each other apart by the hair and Kyou silently making me breakfast.

"Morning Ame" Kyou said, completely ignoring the fighting couple.

"Morning Ame" Shinikaru and Netsui said in unison before glaring at each other and beginning to tear each other apart again.

"What's up with them?" I asked Kyou, jutting a thumb over my shoulder at the now wrestling couple of ghosts.

"Shinikaru said that she looked especially ugly today and Netsui replied with a comment on how small his member was" I nodded and sat down to eat breakfast. Shinikaru and Netsui joined after an unexpected victory by Kyou when he created a powerful Genjutsu that had Shinikaru and Netsui punching, kicking, and clawing the air for a while. Needless to say the show was quite entertaining.

I ate the stuff my brother gave me before leaving, the dead people who happen to be my new senseis behind me. I bumped into the same blonde I had the day before.

"S-Sorry"

"No worries… Hey! You're the girl who crashed into me yesterday!" I smiled apologetically and scratched the back of my neck.

"Yeah… Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it dattebayo"

"Dattebayo?"

"It's my saying dattebayo"

"Ah" I said looking at the blonde curiously. He was wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit and had whiskers on his face. "Do you draw those on your face?" I asked

"No, they are kind of a birthmark" He said

"Cool" I said "And all I got when I was born was a stupid Kekkei Genkai" I said as I touched the whiskers.

"WHAT?" My ghost stalkers who were my senseis screamed. Of course the boy couldn't hear them so I smirked over my shoulder.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven"

"And you're already a Genin?"

"I graduated not too long ago, and I am turning twelve soon" I said. "I am far from a genius"

"Me too, I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo"

"Oujou Ame, pleasure to meet you" I said as I shook his hand. He gave me a goofy grin that made me smile as well. 'I haven't smiled in so long, probably even before the branch killed the main family' I thought. I looked at my watch. I had an hour to go to the training area my team was meeting at. "So, what are you doing up so early?" I asked

"I am going to head down to train with my team, my sensei is always late though" He said

"I'm usually the one late on my team, I hate my teammates though." I said

"I have my rival on mine"

"Ouch" I said before a thought popped into my head "Maybe we can get both of our teams to work together!"

"Yeah, and then we can fight each other!"

"Yeah" I said not-so-enthusiastic anymore. 'I don't want to fight him' I thought 'With all the training I got from just two of my senseis I could hurt him!'

"Let's go dattebayo!" (Ha! That rhymed!) I smiled as he took my hand and began to drag me to meet his teammates.

Sakura

Sasuke

A pink-haired fan girl of the blue haired emo-kid then add the blonde bombshell and his sensei who is a lazy, late, good-for-nothing and that sums up team seven. Better than mine anyway. In my team, team eleven, there is a sensei who is sexist and a bully, a bigger bully, another bully, and a worthless invisible girl, whose teammates enjoy beating up.

I hate my life…

I also have three dead stalkers.

My life SUCKS!

Kakashi, Naruto's sensei, agreed to join up with my team in training. Apparently Kakashi and Ashi-sensei _hate_ each other with a passion. At least I'm not the only one who hates my sensei.

Ashi-sensei also agreed to train with Kakashi's group and we were teamed up to fight different people, one at a time. Sasuke was to go against Iyashii, Sakura was to go against Aoru, and Naruto and I were to go against each other. I watched happily as Iyashii got burnt to a crisp by Sasuke. I had the sudden urge to clap and cheer for Sasuke, but I refrained from doing so because I didn't want my team to beat me up in front of my new friend. Damn it all to hell! Sakura did well against Aoru, but he still ended up winning and next up was Naruto's and my battle. 'Just my luck, I finally find a friend and I have to beat him up' I thought as my teammates were yelling at me to give it up because I was a weakling and they didn't want to take me to the hospital like they always do after a mission. 'Yeah right!' I thought bitterly 'They leave me at the gates to _crawl_ to the hospital, they would _never help_ me to it, let alone _carry_ me.'

I got into my fighting stance as my teammates groaned.

I would enjoy seeing their faces as I beat Naruto.

And I _was _going to beat Naruto no matter what!

Naruto charged at me before doing his Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. I dodged his attacks left and right before jumping off one of the Naruto's shoulders and aiming kunai at the mass of Narutos. I smirked as I heard a bunch of pops and a lot of smoke before landing on the edge of the smoke line. I was surprised when I got punched in the gut. I stumbled backwards and got back up quickly.

"You're good" I said quietly

"So are you dattebayo" Naruto said just as quietly.

"I won't hold back if you don't" I said slyly.

"Okay dattebayo" We smirked at each other as a Bunshin appeared out of the accumulated smoke and started doing random things to Naruto's outstretched hand. I watched in horror as a ball of chakra began to form.

"Netsui" I said under my breath.

"What?" Netsui replied right behind me

"What were the seals to one of the jutsus I learned yesterday?" I muttered as I jumped onto a tree branch

"You mean you didn't memorize them?"

"No" I muttered

"Fine here are the seals to Frozen Dragon" I listened and did the seals as quickly as possible and yelled as Naruto yelled 'Rasengan'

"Suiton: Touketsu Ryuu" I yelled as two frozen dragons burst from my outstretched hands and Naruto had to dodge before one crashed into him. I smirked and jumped on one of them and slid down, (as if on a skateboard or snowboard, depending on where you live) and flew off and did fast punches and kicks to said opponent. I jumped back though when I felt something odd going on with my opponent. When he lifted his head, his eyes were red and the lines on his face were more defined and looked like whiskers. "Netsui" I said softly and fear was evident in my voice "Help" I dodged an attack that he made with his chakra. 'He used his chakra to lash out at me! Oh I am in trouble'

"Time to use your Kekkei Genkai" Shinikaru said appearing behind me. "Cut your arm"

"WHAT?"

"Cut your arm Ame" Shinikaru said

"I am not going to cut my arm you freaking psycho!" I screamed as I turned to see the dead person I was talking to, completely forgetting my fight with Naruto and the on looking people as they started to look confused, I was talking, no screaming at NOTHING! Which was a bad idea as Naruto used my distraction against me as his chakra threw me against a tree.

"Cut your arm and allow your blood to flow onto us Ame" Netsui said.

"Not you too" I groaned

"Ame, it is necessary because you can see us, they cannot, your blood splashed upon us will allow them to see us too, so we can do damage to them"

"You could've told me _that_ before" I said angrily to my brother as I turned around to see a regular looking, highly confused, Naruto. I took out two kunai and held one in each hand and cut my arm down it my wrists one arm at a time. I then turned around and smeared the blood on each of my dead stalkers.

"Happy?" I asked as I heard gasps from different people "At least I don't look like a lunatic now" I muttered. "Dead people, attack!" I said as I pointed at Naruto. Shinikaru decked me on the head

"Dead people? Is that how you treat your senseis?"

"Ow, Shinikaru, that hurt"

"Shut up weakling"

"Don't call her a weakling Shinikaru"

"Don't butt into this discussion Netsui"

"It looks a bit more like an argument to me Shinikaru"

"No one asked for your opinion Netsui"

The two lunged for the other's throats

I sighed as the argument between the two dead people continued. "Onii-san (older brother), ah forget it" I said defeated "Hey Naruto wanna buy me food?"

"Ramen!" He said before dragging me towards the village and totally ignoring my previous comment. My team stared wide-eyed at the fight of the dead people and my brother sighed before following me, the rest of team seven stered in shock with my team as the fight between Natsui and Shinikaru intensified

"What's ramen?" I said once the forest hid me away from the fight

"You don't know what ramen is? It is the best food in the world dattebayo!" I looked at him as if he were stupid "Hey Ame"

"What?"

"Is this like a date?" He asked. I paused before I replied. We were safely secluded in the forest

"Uh.. I don't think so.. Naruto"

"Okay dattebayo"

"So, who are they?" Naruto asked, jutting his thumb at the three visible dead people that were now following me again. Natsui and Shinikaru were bleeding and their hair mused and some chunks were missing on each of the two.

"My senseis, Shinikaru is the one scowling, Netsui is the one waving, and Kyou is the last one, he is my brother. They came here to help me use and control my Kekkei Genkai."

"What does your Kekkei Genkai do?"

"See dead people" I said casually, as if it were nothing.

"WHAT?"

".. Oh! And they stalk me too" I said just as casually, only this time slower as we continued to walk to the ramen shop.


	2. Since When Do I have Fans? Redone Fixed

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto, I found out, was sort of like me, yet the opposite of me… let me explain. He was like me because everyone ignored him, no one acknowledged him. Yet, Naruto was unlike me because he did not find comfort in this, and instead became this hyper-active prankster/troublemaker so people would notice him. I walked into my room and waved goodbye to Naruto, who had walked me home. Don't read anything into it, he lives around the corner about two apartments away, my apartment was on the way, it was no big deal. Anyway, I closed the door and turned around and my eyes widened in horror before I let out a terrified scream, which Naruto apparently yelled as he rushed inside, I was off to the side so the door did not hit me, and he went inside and looked around.

"Ame, what's wrong, there's no one here?"

"Naruto," I said softly and slowly. "Remember when I said that ghosts stalk me?" I asked

"Yeah"

"That was meant to be a joke. I didn't mean it"

"O-okay" He said slightly offset by my words. "Ame what's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"My whole living-room is filled with ghosts, and they are all looking at me as if I was their savior." I state, now visibly shaking as I fell to the ground on my knees. "KYOU!" I yelled suddenly, which made Naruto jump slightly. There was some movement in the crowd of amazed ghosts and my brother walked through. One look at my frazzled form and he took charge of everything.

"Everybody OUT!" He yelled and pointed to the door, unbeknownst to Naruto because he was once again only visible to me. The ghosts began to grumble as the headed towards the door and walked straight through Naruto, who shivered every time.

"The wind is blowing quite nicely today" Naruto stated, I shook my head as the last ghost left and I stood up shakily and pushed Naruto gently out of my apartment.

"Thank you for trying to help Naruto." I said as I kissed him softly on the cheek and shut the door. I took ten long deep breaths before I yelled at my three dead senseis "WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS THAT?"

"Your fans. Amazing how fast rumors spread amongst the dead, ne Netsui?" Shinikaru said, glaring at Netsui, who smiled innocently and looked away.

"Fans?"

"Yeah. They heard that you can see us, and decided that they wanted a message passed to their loved ones, or they wanted to do something, or-"

"Yeah whatever Netsui, its allyour fault anyway"

"Shut up Shinikaru"

"No you shut up!"

"You"

"You" I blocked the two arguing dead people and rubbed my temples, trying desperately, yet failing miserably, to not have a migraine. I sighed.

"Anything I can do" Kyou asked as he kneeled in front of me

"Yes, keep those ghosts away from me; it's hard enough to deal with you three." I stated before heading to my bedroom. "I am going to bed" I said before crashing on said object and falling to sleep instantly, ah! The wonders of stress!

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

I slowly opened an eye, to make sure someone, or something (like a ghost for example), wasn't in my face. When the coast was clear I opened both slowly and stretched. I sat up and opened my eyes after rubbing them to get the gunk out of them and opened them slowly before I let out a terrified scream. I stood up and jumped to the farthest corner away from the ghost in my room. I pointed at the dead person.

"H-Hokage Sarutobi, what are YOU doing in my room?"

"I wanted to see you"

"Augh! Do I get any rest from the freaking dead?" I said to myself as I raked my fingers over my face and let out an irritated sigh before ignoring the last Hokage and found some clothes to wear and going to my bathroom to get ready for a mission my team was partaking in today. After dressing and doing my normal morning routine I exited the bathroom and found a backpack and began to fill it with stuff, still ignoring the dead one in my room.

"I guess you have been having it tough since you found out about your Kekkei Genkai." He said, trying to start up a conversation.

"You try having three ghosts magically appear in your bedroom, one of them being your dead brother, and then find out what exactly your Kekkei Genkai does, than find out that the three dead people are your new senseis, and just yesterday my whole apartment was filled with ghosts. I am still recovering from that, and I don't exactly like seeing people whom I love dearly suddenly appearing in my BEDROOM of all places, and them being the FIRST thing I see. I am stressed out enough." I took a deep breath. "Now, what do you want?" I asked, completely done packing and turning to the dead Hokage to give him my full attention.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing before I "pass on," I also seen you met Naruto." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, interesting guy, grew up in the exact situation, almost, and yet grew up to be the complete opposite of me." I said, sitting cross-legged to get comfortable.

"The Kyuubi has been sealed inside him, which is why he grew up the way he did; I am really glad you met him. He needs someone who grew up like him." We smiled at each other. "I met your senseis; they are talented individuals that can help you greatly. I wish you the best." I smiled at him as he disappeared and I knew in my heart I would never see the old man again.

I walked out and enjoyed a homemade breakfast with two fighting ghosts and my brother. After eating I got their attention to tell them we would be going on a mission out of Konoha.

We walked calmly to the gate and saw a disturbing sight. Sakura was all depressed, Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere in sight and she had already saw me and was heading towards me with tears streaking down her face. I looked everywhere for some sort of distraction to find none and cursed to myself.

"Ame, the most terrible thing has happened!" She cried, grabbing me and forcing me in an uncomfortable position as she cried on my shoulder. "Sas-Sasuke left!" She said in between sobs. I stared wide-eyed in front of me where Shinikaru was on the floor laughing his off and Kyou and Netsui were trying to hide their laughter. My deer-in-the-headlights expression instantly turned into a glare.

"Sasuke left?" I asked calmly. She nodded, still crying. "So… what?" I asked. She pushed herself away roughly, causing me to fall to the floor from shock. It was a shock-full expression I expressed when she glared at me evilly. I looked at her as if she were nuts.

"Sasuke left, along with Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and even Naruto went to bring him back!" She yelled at me. Unbeknownst to the shouting pink-head, three ghosts were glaring holes in her back.

"Wait… Did you say Naruto went?" I asked, jumping to my feet. She nodded.

"I don't why he had to go; he is basically worthless compared to the ninja that he went with." She stated arrogantly. I glared at her evilly.

"Who took Sasuke?"

"The sound four"

"Don't know who they are"

"Who whom are?" Someone said behind me, I turned around to see my sensei

"The sound four"

"Sounds like a dangerous group, like the best of the sound ninjas" Aoru said. That fact made me flinch. I looked at my three senseis who nodded, and I instantly dashed out of the gates of Konoha. I basically flew through the trees before I stopped. I turned around to see that my senseis caught up.

"Do you guys know where they are?" Netsui smiled before doing some seals before placing his hands on the ground, all the while closing her eyes in concentration.

"They are in separate places, but, Naruto is in that direction" Netsui said, pointing North-east. I smiled before picking up speed once again to catch up to the blond sugar-bomb, a nickname I thought up for the hyper, ramen loving boy.

I got to a clearing and found myself in the presence between three boys, one who had white hair, one in a green jumpsuit, and one that had red hair. I approached cautiously.

"I can't believe it!" Shinikaru said

"What?" I asked quietly

"The guy with the white hair," He said pointing to the guy, I nodded. "He is the one who raided our country and the one responsible for killing me. He is part of the Kaguya clan" Shinikaru said

"Oh! The Kaguya massacre, the one where the Kaguya clan decided to take the mist Nin on and ended up with their whole clan dead… you DIED in that? Man are you pathetic!" Netsui said with a bored tone. I chuckled lightly which got the attention of both whitie and red-head. I smiled apologetically and waved.

"Hi" I said softly. Both guys were hot. The one in the green jumpsuit turned around and my smile faltered. He had the BIGGEST eyebrows I had ever seen! He even had a bowl-cut haircut. How Unfashionable, and this is from someone who HATES fashion.

"Forget your freaking manners, cut yourself and let me fight the douche bag!"

"No, we are going to help Naruto" I whispered back. The four of us stared at each other before I inched away and said "I'll be leaving then…" I passed the white-haired guy who instantly grabbed me and a bone came out of his hand and punctured the skin enough for a little trickle of blood to flow down. I stared wide-eyed at the bone that protruded from his hand and gulped.

"YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME FIGHT HIM! YOU FRIGGEN WUSS! NOW LOOK AT THE SITUATION YOU ARE IN? YOU ARE A MEANINGLESS, PATHETIC LOSER WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" I was used to the insults, I used them to describe me a lot, but him yelling at me pissed me off. I slowly lifted my hand up to touch the blood as I snapped.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" This statement made all eyes go on me, all the people who were alive had a shocked, confused, I-think-she's-crazy look in her eyes, while Netsui and Kyou shared a look to each other that said 'she-made-him-shut-up'.

"I AM NOT DONE YET! AND HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!" He walked closer so he was standing close enough to touch me, he towered over me, and I smeared the blood that was on my fingers on his face, thus causing him to be visible for the people who were alive. I felt whitie tense up behind me, he obviously remembered Shinikaru.

"I WILL YELL AT YOU ALL I WANT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE MY SENSEI! YOU ARE WORSE THAN ALL THE VILLAGERS PUT TOGETHER! I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'LL PROVE IT!"

"HOW?" Shinikaru than punched whitie, causing him to flail his arms and getting me out of his grip and my impending doom.

"By ignoring what you said and fighting the Kaguya while you go and help Naruto." I smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Netsui, Kyou and I took the liberty to head towards Naruto (after another Ninjutsu by Netsui). We got to a large cliff where two huge statues were made. I looked down and saw an unconscious Naruto. I hurriedly climbed down the cliff to check for vital signs and what not and to make sure he was okay. I was relieved to know that although he didn't have much chakra, he was okay. Kakashi-sensei came not to long after I did, and he carried Naruto on his back as we headed back to Konoha. I sat next to his bed whenever I could and unlike Sakura, I didn't think that Naruto would like me to bring him flowers. When he finally woke up I went to Ichiraku's and brought around six bowls of ramen to go for Naruto. As I had originally thought, he was extremely happy with my gift of ramen, and slurped it down happily. I smiled to myself and once visiting hours were over I sadly went back to my apartment, only to be dragged out by my three dead senseis and forced to train.

When training was over I limped home and opened the door and turned to close it before turning around and looking up to see I was very close to someone, probably dead, and they had really pretty blue eyes. 'Kind of like Naruto's' I thought before the person backed up a bit. I saw a guy with blond hair, tall, white jacket with flames, and… see-through. 'Yeah, he's dead' I thought calmly.

"Ame! I didn't expect you back so soon! This is the fourth Hokage, Yondaime." I now stared at the transparent figure in shock. The shock eventually wore off and I asked the only question running through my head.

"Are you by any chance related to Naruto?"

* * *

April Fools Special

* * *

The day after meeting the Yondaime Hokage I got up to be surprisingly drenched in water. I spluttered for a bit before glaring at the laughing ghosts. Yondaime was practically on the floor and Shinikaru had to lean on the wall to keep him from falling over. My glare intensified.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled

"April Fools" was my answer before the two were laughing once again. I shook my head and exited my room after grabbing dry clothes and changed. I did my regular morning routine and walked into the kitchen/living room to get breakfast. I looked over my brother's shoulder to see what he made and stuck my tongue out in disgust. I swore I saw it bubble! I walked to the pantry and opened it to find real food. After opening it I screamed. My brother started laughing.

"April Fools" He yelled. I moved the rotting skeleton back into the pantry after deciding that I was no longer hungry. After getting tripped by Netsui I proceeded to go to my closet for the day.

I guess I should explain

I HATE holidays

Every

Single

One

I guess the fear of holidays started when I was around three. Remember when I said I was hated by the branch family? Yeah, I wasn't kidding. Every holiday, whether it be April Fools Day, Saint Patrick's Day, Halloween, or even Valentines Day, Christmas and Thanksgiving, the branch family made my holidays miserable. Maybe that's why I enjoyed being invisible so much.

What? You think it's funny that I added Valentines Day, Christmas and Thanksgiving do you? Well let me take you back…

Weird fuzzy wavy screen thing goes here (A.K.A. Flashback)

April Fools Day, Age Three:

"Ha Ha pulled your hair"

"That wasn't lemonade that was pee!"

"Did you see her trip? She fell right in the MUD!"

"She is so gullible; she actually thought I gave her chocolate! What did I give her? Why, dried mud of course!"

"That's nothing! I got her to believe that today was special because she could fly… She broke her arm after falling from a tree!"

"I got itching powder down her kimono!"

"I switched her shampoo and her mouthwash"

"I pushed her into the river after I pointed out that a special fish was in the water"

"I dug up a dead body and put it in the bathtub"

"I put red dye in the shower head"

"I put holes in her toothpaste"

"I made her breakfast with an extra ingredient… WORMS!"

Saint Patrick's… You can imagine that

Halloween, Age Five

I screamed so much that not only had I lost all my candy from pickbaggers, but I had lost my voice from screaming so much

Valentines Day, Age Six

I was the human target to throw candy at; any candy that could make me bruise was an extra one hundred points

Christmas, Age Seven

A contest to see who could give the worst gift, facial expressions from me was worth extra points. To this day I smell my presents before opening them. I wasn't quite fond of the severed arm I got one day.

Thanksgiving….

Can you say Food Fight?

Needless to say after my traumatizing past I liked not celebrating holidays. Especially April Fools. I often locked myself in a closet, much like today, and refrained from going outside and being pranked by a complete stranger, let alone someone I know.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know" A knock on the closet door forced me out of my memories…. THERE IS A GOD!

"What?"

"Why are you in there?"

"I don't do holidays." I stated plainly.

"Why?"

"Traumatized by ALL holidays as a kid," I stated plainly once again.

"Oh come on! This was my favorite holiday when I was alive" Yondaime said

"And I am supposed to care why?"

"Because, I can make it worth your while, I can help you prank everyone you know. It'll be fun! I promise!" Yondaime said, I slowly opened the closet door

"You are not kidding, right?" He shook his head no and I slowly got out. "So, Yondaime… What do you have in mind?"

Hours Later

"Underwear Girl and Undead Hokage Strike Again!" I yelled through my underwear mask that adorned my head as Yondaime and I splashed paint on a random owner's head

"April Fools" We yelled in unison before huddling together to plan our next prank. That is until a loud voice rang out and stopped our plans.

"I cannot believe you just dumped paint on the old man who owns Ichiraku dattebayo!" We turned slightly to see Naruto, a very pissed off Naruto might I add. "And you got paint in my ramen!" I smirked along with Yondaime.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" I asked, completely unlike myself in everyway.

"Oh, it's on underwear girl, it's on" Naruto said before stalking off

"I'd like to see you try"

At Sundown

Naruto and I were covered in paint, mud, straw, glitter, eggs, string, and I was sure I landed in sushi at some point. Naruto picked off a ramen noodle from his ear and flung it on the ground.

I started to laugh.

He started to laugh.

And at some point we ended up rolling down the small hill we were on (we were kicked out of the village until sundown for all the mess and the ruckus we caused) and we ended up in the shallow part of the stream, Naruto on top of me. I looked at him, he looked at me and slowly removed the underwear I still had on my head and smiled down at me. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He leaned down ever so slowly and I closed my eyes. Lips crashed on mine and I wrapped my arms around him. I peeked open an eye to make sure I wasn't kissing something else other than Naruto and closed it once more.

We broke apart soon after and he crashed on my right side in the stream next to me.

"That was fun"

"Yeah it was"

"You know Ame, I am going to make it a habit to call you underwear girl from now on"

"You wouldn't"

Neither one of us noticed Yondaime watching over the two kids leaning against a tree happily.

"I knew I liked her" He whispered to the wind as he turned and left the two to their privacy.

* * *

Around a Month or Two Later…

* * *

I waved slightly as Naruto left the village to train under Jiraiya. Naruto had stopped waving a while ago. I sighed, now I had no one _alive_ to talk too. I walked back to my apartment in a downcast mood. Since the 'Sasuke incident' Naruto and I hung out a lot more and were basically inseparable. Of course, one would think so. We had basically went through the same thing in our childhood, only, for me, instead of being hated, I was ignored, yet so was he.


End file.
